


Shades of Blue

by Dandybear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, this is a very serious fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a self-insert OC fanfiction written by Victoria Chase! Copyright 2013 pls don't steal! r&r xoxoxo <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction includes smut!!!!! don't like don't read!!! haterz get reported. 20 reviews gets the next chapter out!!

Bluberry walked into the room there stood Limon who was brushing her short yellow hair (A/N: Limon is my oc with yellow hair and light yellow skin pls don't steal!). limon was so tall and pretty. Bluberry may have been the best virtual cave cllimber but limon was a close second and she was better at shooting. the bluenette knew that the blonde would never notice her and it made her sad. She just wanted to run her fingers through blonde tresses and kiss her smooth pulse point.

"Hey Limon. What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

 

limon flipped her golden shimmeing locks. her lip gloss sparkled in the light.  'I'm just reading the fault in our stars by John Green. Aside from Jane Austen he's my favourite author."

"wow me too." I say.

Limon giggled at me and batted her black and yellow eyelashes. i flushed purple on my chest. she rubbed up against me. my breathing got really fast.

"will you be my mr. darcy or my hazel grace?"

"okay." I whispered.

"I'vewanted you for a long time, bluberry." my heart thumped in my chest. We were close enough to kiss now. I tilted my head towards hers.

 

JUST THEN. straberry entered teh room with her hands on her hips. Starberry was a bitch and a slut who also had a crush on limon. the pinkette tossed her magenta locks over her shoulder.

"come on, limon! lets go make out!!!" wtf!!!

i raised me middle finger at her and make out with limon.

 

with a gasp! I wake up in math class. Bluberry blushes. her panties are wet rom fantaszing about limon in geography again.

 

"excuse me, Miss Bluberry, what is the capital of Botswana?" Mr. lickeroce says licking his noir lips.

 

iblushed. wowzers, I didn't know the answer. my perfect puprle mouth turned into a sad face. luckiyl, Limon, that sexy smart girl came to my resue. she puts her hand in the air.

"It's Gaborone, Sir." (A/N: it actually is! google it ;p)

"thanks so much, Limon." the bluenette whispered, looking up at the taller girl with battered lashes.

"no prob, babe." LIMON ACTUALLY WINKED AT ME!

 i remembered the first time i met limon.

**~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~**

um hi my name's bluberry." the blue haired girl whispered with wet lips.

limon was about 5'8" and 115 lbs. she was wearing big dangly earring s and a cap sleeved cashmere sweater with a lemon on it. she smiled sweetly at me, so unlike her sour name maybe this lemon was bittersweet.

"hey bluberry. you look kawaii as hell" she replied sexily.

* * *

 

Courtney has her hands tented in front of her mouth to hide the look of horror and pain that her mouth is probably making right now. Victoria is hovering nearby, having offered this up for "editing", like her school papers. 

And, like her school papers, Courtney's first response is to throw this in the garbage and start over. Good lord, please deliver her to death's sweet embrace.

"Sooo... what do you think? Pretty good, huh? I have over 200 reviews. I try to put up a chapter every day."

Courtney turns slow and mechanical to deliver Victoria an even stare.

"This... isn't chapter one?"

"Oh no, this is chapter 20."

"Oh."

Courtney nods in horror and her head won't stop bobbing, "Okay."

"Why did you think it was chapter one?" Victoria examines her nails.

"It's just that you introduced your OC like she was new."

"I just want people to know that she's my property. She's pretty popular and I wouldn't be surprised if people started including her in their fanfics."

Courtney really fucking hopes not. She's searching her brain for a polite way to tell Victoria constructively that her prose is complete garbage. She changes the topic.

"How long have you been writing?"

"Oh, six years. It shows, I know. I mean, I've been writing in school for longer, but I started making fanfiction about six years ago. I was sooo bad back then."

Courtney checks her phone to avoid commenting. Approaching footsteps might just be her saviour. In walks Taylor with Dana in tow. That means break is almost over and she will have sweet freedom for ninety minutes. Enough time to gather her bearings and maybe drink off this experience.

"Hey, Court, whatcha looking at?" Taylor says.

"She's just checking out some of my writing, Sweet T."

"Cool, can I read?" Taylor says.

Courtney tries to catch Taylor's eyes to shake her head. It's too late. She's being pushed out of the chair and replaced. Maybe if she keeps still and moves in quick bursts then Victoria won't see her leave.

Taylor bursts out laughing and Courtney has to stay.

"Oh my god, Victoria. This is like My Immortal, right? An intentional badfic? Like, the self-insert OC. I'm surprised at the lack of yaoi, but hey, you do you."

Courtney watches Victoria's posture go rigid. 

"Ooo, does it have gay sex?" Dana says.

She appears at Taylor's shoulder. Taylor's skimming the text to check.

"Oh yeah, there's some. Wow. You really get into it. Ass eating and all."

Alyssa, who has been quietly eavesdropping in the corner up until this point, gets up.

"I gotta read this."

"Woah, this is pretty hot." Dana says, her voice dropping an octave.

Courtney watches in horror. It's between Taylor's blatant laughter, Victoria's shaking shoulders, and the deepening curiousity of the class.

"Yeah, it's totally a trollfic." Victoria says to save face.

"Ugh, that's good," Alyssa says, "Using hair colours to describe characters drives me literally insane."

"Plus the complete lack of showing instead of telling. This reads like an Ikea manual."

"And the inconsistent spelling. Like, spellcheck exists for a reason."

"This is performance art." Alyssa says.

"I liked the scene when they ate each other out." Dana offers.

"Courtney, what do you think of my badfic?" Victoria says thickly.

"Uhhh... sexily isn't a verb? And, if you really want to get into it, the flashback was gaudy and threw off the pacing, which was all over the place anyway. And the dream sequence was totally cliched. Every time something opens with a character waking up from a dream I roll my eyes. Oh! And that reminds me, you say it's both Math and Geography class. You don't need to tell the reader every minor detail, especially if it drags them out of the narrative. Bluberry's personality doesn't really match the character in the TV show and I don't understand why you pitted her against Straberry for a love triangle."

All eyes are on her. She's panting a little as she finishes her review.

"Wow. Fuck you, Courtney. You can forget coming to the mall with me this afternoon." Victoria storms off.

The stunned silence that follows is still directed at her.

"She asked my opinion!" Courtney throws up her hands.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I just saw Victoria storm off." Max says, entering with Kate in tow.

"She looked... very upset." Kate says.

"Victoria wrote lame self-insert fanfiction inspired by her tsundere advances towards you." Taylor says while looking at her phone.

"Oh, she updated that did she? Does it have another ten graphic pages of licking buttholes?"

"Only five." Dana says with some disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and read a lot of bad fanfiction in my time. This wasn't made to target anyone in particular, just a bit of stress relief with some crack fic. 
> 
> Bluberry is the figurine that Victoria secretly owns found in episode 3. Limon and Straberry are characters of my own creation for the sake of this fic. I assume they're all some kind of fruit themed magical action girls ala Tokyo Mew Mew meets Tomb Raider.


End file.
